I'm Just Like You
by Princess Sapphire1020
Summary: Zara sweet, calm, and Sari's babysitter. Jessa sweet, calm, and Jack's twin sister. Both from a different demension. What will happen when they get sucked into each others demension? Who knows.Transformers Prime and Transformers Animated.
1. Meet Zara

**Hey readers! Let me explain. ok, so there has been this idea in the back of my mind just dying to come out. So I came up with this. Please note, this is NOT linked to my other fanfic More than meets the eye.**

**I only own Zara, and Jessa *sigh* **

**I'm just like you, chapter 1 everybody.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet Zara

"Come on Zara, I want to show you something!" Sari said as she pushed me out the door.

"Sari! I don't have time!" I yell.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Zara Mayfield. I am 16 years old, and Sari's babysitter. I don't get why I am, she's always running off somewhere.

I have longish brown hair and lime green eyes. I wear a black and white short-sleeved shirt, a black vest, shorts, and black converses.

"Zara look! Zara look!" Sari said. I looked to see her pointing at a black and yellow car.

"Umm, Sari what am I looking at?" I ask.

She groans. Bumblebee transform."

I almost fainted when the car transformed.

"Hi I'm Bumblebee." Bumblebee said.

"I'm Zara." I say when I shake his hand.

A million images rush through my head, and then I faint. I think.

* * *

**Yay! I'm off to a great start. Sorry the chapter was short. Next we'll meet Jessa. So what do you think is wrong with Zara? Read to find out. R&R. Bye!**


	2. Meet Jessa

**Ok so here is chapter 2!**

**Jessa: Yay! this is my chapter.**

**Me: Yep. I'm just like you, chapter 2 everybody.**

* * *

chapter 2: Meet Jessa-

"Jessa, wake up it's time for school." Jack says as he knocks on my bedroom door.

"Go away!" I groan.

He walks into my room and I chuck a pillow at him.

"Woah! Hey Jess, what was that for?" my twin asks.

"For waking me up!" I say as I get out of bed.

"Well then, I guess you can find a different ride to school. I was going to let you ride with me but.." Jack begins.

"On your motorcycle?" I cut in. Oh how I want a ride on that motorcycle.

"Yep." Jack says, smirking.

"I'm up! Now get out, I have to get ready." I say.

Normal POV

Jack walked into the garage.

"Good morning Jack." Arcee said.

"Hey Arcee. Say, do you mind giving my sister a ride to school?" Jack asked.

"No problem Jack." Arcee said.

"Thanks." Jack said.

"Yes, thank you Arcee." June said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Good morning mom." Jack said.

"Good morning. Sorry Arcee, I can't take Jessa for you, I have to go to work early today." June apologized.

"It's fine, I don't think I've ever seen her before." Arcee said.

"That's because she moved in with our dad in Chicago,Illinois to go to a performing arts school, but now she lives with us." Jack said "She's more of a city girl."

"Okay Jack, I'm ready." Jessa said.

-Jessa's POV-

I have long black hair and blue eyes, just like Jack and my mom. I wear a t-shirt that has a pirate themed skull and cross-bones on it, a dark red vest, red jeans, and black boots.

"Let's go then." Jack says as he hands me a helmet.

I get on the motorcycle, but when I do, a million images of a blue and pink robot flood into my mind.

"Jessa!" I hear Jack yell before I pass out.

-Normal POV-

Jessa passed out onto the floor.

"Jessa! Come on, wake up! Jessa!" June yelled as she tried to shake her.

Arcee transformed. "I know what's wrong, we need to get Ratchet's help though."

"Then call for a ground bridge!" Jack ordered.

"Ratchet, I found another one, send a bridge..." Arcee said.

* * *

**Ooh, what do you think is wrong with Jessa? Read to find out. R&R. See ya!**


	3. Back to Zara

**Hey! This chapter is going to be Zara's point of view.**

**Zara: Oh, and we would love some of the artists out there to draw some pictures.**

**Me: I'm just like you, chapter 3 everybody.**

* * *

- Chapter 3: Back to Zara -

I woke up surrounded by four other robots plus Bumblebee and Sari.

"She's waking up!" Sari exclaims.

"Wh-where am I?" I ask. Sari grins, not good.

"Detroit, Zara. You grew up here, remember?" Sari says.

"Sari! I swear! I know that I grew up here, I'm your babysitter for crying out loud!" I snap. Great, not even 10 seconds and I'm already looking stupid.

"Wait this is Zara?" the green one asks.

"Yes Bulkhead that's Zara." Bumblebee said "I think."

"So she's the one who loves nature?" the black and gold one asks

"Yep, that and singing, dancing, and art." Sari says.

"Nature huh?" Bumblebee mused "Hey Prowl, she's perfect for you."

"Knock it off Bumblebee." the other two say.

Wait, I've seen these guys on TV, these are the Autobots. Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Prowl. So this is where Sari runs off to.

"Um, why's her face red?" Bulkhead asks.

"Aww, Zara your blushing." Sari snickered.

My hands shoot up to my face "I-I am?"

Sari nods. I groan (I hate blushing). Prowl looks away.

"So what happened to me?" I ask, even though I already know.

"Well, you shook Bumblebee's hand, then your eye color turned electric yellow, and you fainted." Sari explained.

"That's what I thought." I say, shaking my head.

"Has this happened before?" Optimus asked.

I nod "All the..."

I stop mid-sentence, I imagine mt eyes turning electric yellow, visions soar into my mind, and the world goes black.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 3 is done!**

**Zara: R&R Oh and for those of you who are reading her other Fanfic More than meets the eye, Sapphire will update soon.**

**Jessa: Yeah, if Ivy and the rest of the Decepticons would stop deleting everything.**

**Me: Bye!**


	4. Back to Jessa

**Yay Chapter 4!**

**Jessa: I'm back. We are still looking for some artists out there.**

**Me: Yep, and for those of you reading my other Fanfic, don't worry Alora won't die in the back of my mind.**

**Jessa: I'm just like you, chapter 4.**

* * *

- Chapter 4: Back to Jessa -

"Ow, my head." I say sitting up. I open my eyes, and scream at the top of my lungs.

"Jessa calm down, it's ok." my mom says as she and Jack run to me.

Jack notices me staring at the six robots in front of me. "don't worry they're friendly."

"What are they?" I blurt out. Oh great, not even ten seconds and I'm already looking like an idiot.

"These are the Autobots sweetie, and hopefully they know what went wrong." my mother says as she glares at the red and white Autobot.

"Yep, that's Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee,Optimus Prime, Smokescreen, and Arcee. Though you might know her as my motorcycle." Jack explains.

"She's your motorcycle?" I ask. He nods. "That is awesome."

Arcee smiles.

"So does anyone want to tell us what's wrong with me?" I ask.

"It would turn out that she is a see-er." Ratchet says.

"You mean like Salena was?" Arcee asks. Ratchet nods.

"What?" Me and my family ask.

"A see-er is someone who can see into the past, present, and future." Ratchet says.

"A power given by a Prime or another see-er." Optimus says.

"Okay, so who's Salena?" I ask.

Arcee's hands form into fists, and Bumblebee looks down.

_"Salena was the last see-er." _Bumblebee says.

"Um, translation please?" Jack asks.

"Dude, he said that Salena was the last see-er." I say.

Everyone stares at me.

_"You can understand me?" _Bee asks.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"Why? Jessa me and Jack can't understand a thing he says." mom says.

"Arcee did you know this Salena girl?" my nosey twin asks.

"Jack!" I yell.

"What?" Jack says.

"It's fine Jessa, Salena was an old friend of ours, then the Decepticons captured her and we haven't seen her since." Arcee says.

"Where do you think she is now?" mom asks.

"Lena is probably a goner by now." Bulkhead said.

* * *

- Normal POV -

On the Decepticon warship.

A human girl with long flowing jet black hair, in a white mid-drift tank top, white pants and boots, a silver bracelet, belt and Armbands paced back and forth.

She stopped when her silver eyes turned white. she got a vision of Jessa and Zara working together to free her.

Megatron and Soundwave walked in after the vision was over.

"It's time," Megatron stated "Salena."

* * *

**Ooh I put a twist in the ending.**

**Salena: I live!**

**Me: Anyways I would have posted this yesterday but it was my birthday so Sorry. R&R. Peace!**


	5. Let me explain

**Yay Chapter 5!**

**Zara:. We are still looking for some artists out there.**

**Me: Yep, I'm on Tumblr: Sapphireprincess928, and deviant art: spphirepricess1020 (I messed up when I made it.)**

**Zara: I'm just like you, chapter 5.**

* * *

-Chapter 5: Let me explain-

~Zara's POV~

"I hate it when that happens." I say when I wake up, again.

"Why does that keep happening?" Optimus asks.

"She's a see-er." Prowl says. Wow, I love his voice.

"What's a see-er?" Sari asks the question I wanted to.

"Someone who can see into the past, present, and future." Optimus says

"It's a power given by another see-er, or by the Allspark." Ratchet says.

"The last see-er was Stellace, but she died over a year ago." Prowl says as he inspects me. Oh, so now he looks at me.

"Prowl, you were the closest one to Stellace, you would know how to help her control this." Optimus said.

"Wait, so I need to like train or something?" I ask. Optimus looks to Prowl.

"I can help her. fortunately, I can still make contact with Stellace." Prowl said.

"I thought Stellace was dead." Sari questions.

"Let me try to contact her. Zara you may wish to come with." Prowl says as he holds his hand out to me. I step on.

As we walk away I say "I have a feeling that you an I are going to become great friends by the time this is over."

"I agree." Prowl says "You have the same personality as Stellace."

~Normal POV~

"You know what Bumblebee, I think you're right about those two." Sari said.

"Really? I was just joking." Bumblebee said.

* * *

**Hmm, Prowl and Zara. Oh yeah I can make that work.**

**Zara and Prowl: HEY!**

**Me: R&R. Peace!**


	6. Contact is made

**Yay Chapter 6!**

**Jessa: Come on, we are still looking for some artists out there.**

**Me: Jessa calm down, I'm on Tumblr: Sapphireprincess928, and deviant art: spphirepricess1020 (I messed up when I made it.)**

**Jessa: Fine, I'm just like you, chapter 6.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Contact is made-

~Salena's POV~

Megatron had thrown me back into my cell. I sat there alone until...

_"Stellace, please answer. It's Prowl, answer me."_

"Prowl, thank the Allspark you contacted me." I say

_"Stellace, do you know a 'Zara'?" _Prowl asks.

I smile "Yes Prowl I do, I have plans for her and another girl you shall meet soon enough."

_"Who is this other girl?" _Prowl asks.

"Her name is Jessa." I say. Then I hear a noise outside of my cell. "Prowl, I'd love to tell you more, but sadly I must go."

* * *

~Jessa's POV~

"You know that your eyes change color when you see something." Jack says.

"Really? What color?" I ask.

"Electric purple." Jack says.

"Cool." I say.

Then Bumblebee and Bulkhead drove back in, though I never thought I see...

"Miko? Raf?" I question.

"Jessa!" Miko shrieks as she tackles me to the ground.

"Jessa? I didn't know you knew." Raf said.

"She just found out." Jack says as he helps me up.

"Autobots, I have just decoded yet another relic, one that may be of more importance to us." Optimus says.

Smokescreen gasps "Salena's dimension jumper, man that thing is awesome!"

"What's 'Lena's dimension jumper doing here?" Arcee asks.

"Why don't you just call it the S.D.J?" I ask.

"We must get to the relic before the Decepticons do." Optimus said "Autobots, transform and roll out."

Ratchet types in some commands, and a green portal opened up and the Autobots drove through the portal.

Before I knew it, Miko grabbed my hand and dragged me through the portal.

"Miko! Jessa!" Jack yelled.

* * *

~Salena's POV~

I was pacing back and forth yet again. It isn't long 'till Megatron comes back to make me give another vision. I hate the fact that last time I gave him the location of the SDJ.

Another vision flows into my mind. Ah, yes. Jessa Darby has found the SDJ. Soon, I shall be free.

* * *

~Jessa's POV~

After we walked through the portal, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Jessa, welcome to the world of the Autobots and Decepticons." Miko said.

"This is just a wild guess, but is that the SDJ?" I ask, pointing to a sharp U-shaped object.

"I got it!" Arcee shouted, only for a red Decepticon to pin her to a wall in the canyon, with a saw to her neck.

"Oh no, Knock Out's got Arcee." Miko said.

I run up to Knock Out and pound on his foot with my fist. "Leave her alone!"

He looks at me with a look of horror on his face. "Salena? How did you get out?"

Arcee dropped the SDJ in shock. It activated. "Jessa, run!"

Miko ran up to me "Come on Jessa, I just called for a ground bridge." So that's what it's called.

Two ground bridges opened up, one that's purple, and one that's green.

"Two?" Miko questions.

"I'll take the purple one, you take the green." I say. She nods.

I count to three in my mind and dart into the portal.

"No!" Arcee screams.

* * *

~Normal POV~

Salena smiled to herself. "You've done well Jessa Darby. Now it's your turn, Zara Mayfield."

* * *

**Uh oh, Jessa is in big trouble now. Nice going Miko!**

**Miko: Hey don't blame me for something you wrote.**

**Me:Whatever, hey if you guys want to ask, or dare any of the characters or me go ahead ask,we will try to answer, R&R! Bye.**


	7. A new world

**Zara: So far, no questions**

**Me: Which is fine, for now.**

**Zara: I'm just like you chapter 7**

* * *

-Chapter 7: A new world-

~Zara's POV~

I was sitting next to Prowl, Sari, and the rest of the Autobots. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

I usually love the silence, you can take your time to notice all the beauty and nature of the world. Well, not this time.

"So, um, Prowl what did Stellace say?" I speak up.

"She said that she did give you the power, but she said that she had plans for you and another girl named Jessa." Prowl says.

"Well, who's Jessa?" I ask.

"I assumed you knew her." Prowl says.

All of a sudden a purple portal opened up. I felt myself being pulled closer and closer to it.

"Zara!" Sari yells.

"Help!" I scream.

Prowl gets a hold of me, but I slip out of his grasp and into the portal.

"Zara!" is all I hear him yell.

~Prowls POV~

I can't believe I let go of her. The closest one to Stellace, who was the only girl who was actually like me, was gone in a flash.

Another girl who looks like Stellace jumped out before the portal could close. She fell to the floor.

"Stellace?" I ask, why did I just ask that? Stellace is dead!

The girl looks up at us, gasps, and scrambles back.

"Wait, that's Stellace?" Sari asks,

The girl composes herself and stands up. "No, my name is Jessa, and supposedly I am the next see-er."

* * *

**Prowl: Wonderful. I just lost Zara *Facepalms***

**Me:Don't be so hard on yourself Prowl, you'll get her back, hey if you guys want to ask, or dare any of the characters or me go ahead ask,we will try to answer, R&R! Bye.**


	8. Confusion

**Jessa: So far, no questions**

**Me: Which is fine, for now.**

**Zara: I'm just like you chapter 8**

* * *

-Chapter 8: Confusion-

~Arcee's POV~

So far my day has gone from good to bad. Let me explain how.

First, I met Jessa, Jack's twin sister, next, I bring her to base and we find out that she's a see-er like Salena was, then, Miko drags her on a mission with us, and then, She's gone.

I push Knock Out off of me, he laughs and grabs the SDJ and leaves. I run towards the portal, but Optimus held me back.

"Optimus! Let me go!" I struggle against the grip he has on my waist.

"Arcee, calm down." Optimus says "We will get Jessa home."

"What the?" Smokescreen says when a different girl comes through the portal.

She falls to the ground, when she looks up she scrambles back. "Wh-where am I?"

"That is not Jessa." Bulkhead says. No, really?

"What? No, my name is Zara." she says.

* * *

Back at base.

"Can somebody tell me where my daughter is!" June shouts.

"Miko! How stupid can you be!" Jack yells.

"Hey! Jessa was the one who ran into the purple ground bridge." Miko says.

"I am so confused!" Zara groans. Yeah well, she's not the only one.

"It's very simple, apparently you are from another dimension." Ratchet says. Thank you captain obvious.

"I get that! What I don't get is why I'm..." Zara cuts herself off when her hands touch the railing.

Her eyes turn electric yellow and she faints. No, she can't be...

"By the Allspark, she's a see-er." Ratchet says.

* * *

**Arcee: Not again.**

**Me:Sorry Arcee, I don't know what I was thinking, hey if you guys want to ask, comment or dare any of the characters or me go ahead ask,we will try to answer, R&R! Bye.**


	9. I'm not Stellace

**Zara: So far, no questions**

**Me: Which is fine, for now.**

**Jessa: I'm just like you chapter 9**

* * *

-Chapter 9: I'm not Stellace-

~Prowl's POV~

We stood there, shocked at what we just heard.

~Jessa's POV~

Ok, now I was getting uncomfortable with all of them staring at me.

"Um, hello? Girl from another dimension here is confused." I say. Then I realize something "Wait a minute you guys look familiar."

I think about it for a minute, then snap my fingers.

"I know you guys! Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee." I say, but stop when I reach the black and gold Autobot.

Smokescreen? No.

Arcee? Oh God no!

"Ok, I give up. I don't know you." I say.

"My name is Prowl." he says.

"Oh, well sorry we don't have someone in our dimension named Prowl, but I have to say, most of you have the same names." I say "You're just missing Smokescreen and Arcee."

"What about me?" the 8-year-old girl asks.

"Um, what's your name?" I ask.

"Sari." she says.

"No, but your enthusiasm reminds me of my friend Miko, otherwise there's me, my mom, my brother, and Raf." I say.

"Wow! I'm the only human who actually gets to hang out with the Autobots." Sari says.

"Well, in my dimension, we are the only ones who know about the Autobots." I say "We're only there because my brother and the others were attacked by the Decpeticons, but I know because I'm a see-er. Wait, how did I know that?"

"Wow! You look a lot like Stellace." Bumblebee says. I gasp.

"You can talk!" I say.

"Of course he can, why couldn't he?" Sari asks.

"My dimensions Bumblebee can't talk at all. He only beeps, but me, Raf, and the Autobots can understand him." I say.

"That sounds like a perfect dimension to live in." Prowl says.

"Hey! Just because Stellace here is all nature and silence like you and Zara doesn't mean you have to-" Bumblebee begins.

But I cut him off. "Yeah but, I'm not Stellace."

"Well you look like Stellace." Bumblebee says.

"Well, I'm not." I say.

~Prowl's POV~

I began to walk away. I needed to figure out what Stellace had planned, and what had happened to my Zara. Wait. My Zara? Surely I'm talking about our dimension. Right?

"Well, I say that you are Stellace." Bumblebee says. Oh, leave the poor girl alone, Stellace is dead. She's gone...

"I'm not Stellace!" Jessa yells.

Just like Zara.

* * *

**Prowl: SapphirePrincess1020, what are you doing?**

**Me: Trying to give you some romance, hey if you guys want to ask, comment or dare any of the characters or me go ahead ask,we will try to answer, R&R! Bye.**


	10. Salena (almost) gets away

**Zara: So far, no questions**

**Me: Which is still fine, for now.**

**Salena: I'm just like you chapter 10**

* * *

-Chapter 10: Salena (almost) gets away-

~Salena's POV~

Vision or not, the next time that door opens I'm making a run for it.

I close my eyes and sit against the wall. The familiar hiss of the door opening fills the room. I get up as Knock Out walks in.

"I knew you didn't escape, you can't." he says.

"You're right, I can't," I shrug "but I can try."

Before he can say anything, I dart past him.

All I need to do is find my weapons and get out of here. I have an Energon sword, my blaster, and my gauntlet, and that's just for this dimension.

I look behind me only to see that Knock Out and a couple of drones are after me.

They took my comm link, so I can't call for back up. I laugh. They probably think that I'm dead.

I miss Arcee. She's probably miserable right now, I mean, I've been gone for a year now, and I've heard that Starscream killed Cliffjumper.

I turn a corner.

I should really go visit Prowl in the other dimension.

"OW!" I scream when I run into something.

I look up. Scrap.

I just ran into Megatron.

* * *

So here I am, back in my cell. I look into my bracelet, the one that I have been using for a year now, when I realize something.

"I'm such an idiot!" I shout.

My bracelet is really my weapons for the other dimension.

* * *

**Salena: I am so stupid.**

**Me: Only in this chapter, hey if you guys want to ask, comment or dare any of the characters or me go ahead ask,we will try to answer, R&R! Bye.**


	11. I'm not that girl

**Zara: So far, no questions**

**Me: Which is still fine, for now. ****I'm just like you chapter 10**

* * *

-Chapter 11: I'm not that girl-

~Zara's POV~

I saw the blue and pink robot and Optimus transform and drive out of base together, cute. I sigh.

"Well, um hi, I'm Jack." Jack says.

"I'm Rafael, but you can call me Raf." Raf says.

"I'm Miko!" Miko says.

"I'm June, Jack and Jessa's mother." June says. I sigh again.

"My name is Zara Mayfield." I say dryly.

"Well, we are..." Ratchet begins.

"The Autobots, I know." I sigh "Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Optimus. Though I don't know him and the one who drove out with Optimus." I point to the white and blue Autobot.

"I'm Smokescreeen." he says.

"Yes, and the other one is Arcee." Ratchet says.

"Well I don't know about Smokescreen or Arcee." I say, then I perk up, prepare for a stupid question "Do you guys have Prowl?"

Everyone shakes their heads. I sigh.

"Didn't think so." I say, so I decided to explore.

* * *

It wasn't long until I got lost.

So as I sat against a wall, my mind drifts to Prowl and Stellace. The way he talks about her, then again, he thinks the same way I do, he didn't complain about teaching me, and he tried to save me.

'You idiot, he's an Autobot, it's his job to protect people.'

I thought.

Again I get a vision, and faint.

_Vision start_

_Me and Prowl were walking through some forest somewhere._

_"It's good to have you back Zara." Prowl said._

_"It's good to be back Prowl." I say, but then I bite my bottom lip and whisper "I missed you."_

_He stops and kneels down in front of me. "Zara, you have gone through so much, you travelled to another dimension, freed Stellace, died and came back to me... us, you came back to us." he said "So I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss you."_

_Then I do something unexpected. I kissed Prowl._

_"No Prowl, " I say "I came back to you."_

_Vision end._

"Good, she's waking up." June said.

I groan and sit up. Looks like Optimus and Arcee are back.

"Hey, you need a place to stay for the night don't you?" Miko asked.

I groan again. "That's right, I do."

"Well, you can stay in Jessa's room if you want." Jack said. June nodded in agreement.

"Sure, why not." I say.

* * *

Later, in Jack's garage.

So yet again I find myself sitting in silence, until...

"I'm going to try to call Jessa." Jack said.

"Do you really think that will work?" I ask. He shrugged.

"It's worth a shot." Arcee said.

* * *

**Arcee: Well it is.**

**Me: True, hey if you guys want to ask, comment or dare any of the characters or me go ahead ask,we will try to answer, also, I am thinking about connecting this with my other fanfic More than meets the eye. Don't judge! R&R! Bye.**


	12. The phone call

**Jessa: So far, no questions**

**Me: I'm starting to think you guys don't like my story, ****I'm just like you chapter 12**

* * *

-Chapter 12: The phone call-

~Jessa's POV~

Okay, Prowl has now come back.

"Now what did Stellace say?" Sari asked.

"She did not respond." Prowl said.

My phone starts vibrating and 'So What' by Pink blares out, which gives me wierd looks from most of the Autobots.

"Note to self, never let Miko touch my cell phone again," I said, don't get me wrong, I love the song, I pulled my phone out "Hello?"

_"Jessa? Wow I can't believe that worked." _Jack said.

"Who is it?" Sari asked.

"My twin brother." I said.

"Can you put him on speaker phone?" she asked. I nodded and pressed the button.

"Jack you are now on speaker." I said.

_"Fine whatever. Where are you?" _Jack asked.

"Defiantly not Jasper." I said.

_"You're in Detroit, in my dimension." _I hear a girl say.

"Wait, am I on speaker phone?" I asked "Jack!"

"Zara? Where are you?" Sari asked.

"Jasper, Nevada. My dimension." I said.

_"Jessa, are you alright?" _Arcee asked.

"I'm totally fine Arcee, wait, is my mom there?" I asked.

_"Yeah, moms home." _Jack said.

"Oh joy." I say flatly. There's rustling on the other end.

_"Jessaca Ray Darby, you are in big trouble young lady!" _my mom yelled, which almost made me drop my phone.

"Jessaca? Your name's not Jessa?" Bumblebee asked.

"My brother's real name is Jackson." I shrugged.

_"Jess!"_ Jack yelled.

"Hey, you're the one who put mom on the phone." I said.

_"You do realize that you're on speaker, right?"_ Zara said.

"Wait, Jack are you home?" I asked.

_"Maybe."_ Jack said. Oh no he didn't.

"Tell me you let a total stranger into our house." I said.

_"Um, sorry Jessa, I have to go. Hey! We are going to get you back. Bye!"_ Jack said.

"Wait no!" I said.

He hung up.

"Ugh! You good for nothing twin!" I yelled "I swear, when I get back, you are _so _going to get it."

"Well, that was... interesting." Ratchet said.

I have four words for you.

I.

Hate.

My.

Twin.

* * *

**Jessa: well I do!**

**Me: True, hey if you guys want to ask, comment or dare any of the characters or me go ahead ask,we will try to answer, also, I am thinking about connecting this with my other fanfic More than meets the eye. Don't judge! R&R! Bye.**


	13. Night and Day

**Yay reviews!**

**Zara: Finally!**

**Zrexheartz: ****haha jack nice chappie**

******Me: Thank you.**

** .X: must read more**

**Me: Glad to hear that.**

**lydiathetigeropean: yay a fic for prowl and an oc. and none of those stupid slashes, lol poor Zara**

**Me: I know right?**

* * *

-Chapter 13: Night and Day-

~Zara's POV~

"Well, that went well." I say.

Arcee lets out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry you guys."

"For what?" I ask.

"For losing Jessa, and for taking you away from your home." Arcee says.

"You know, my mom used to tell me that things happen for a reason, you just don't know why." I say.

"That's what my dad used to say." Jack says.

"Come on you two, I'm sure Zara would like some sleep." Ms. Darby says.

* * *

The next day at base.

"This place is so different from than my dimension." I say.

"Where's the Autobot base in your dimension?" Miko asks.

"Detroit." I say.

_"So, can you understand me like Jessa?" _Bumblebee beeps.

"Yeah, why couldn't I?" I ask.

"Another one!" Miko shouts. I must give off a confused look because...

"The only ones who can understand Bumblebee are the Autobots, Raf, and Jessa." Jack says.

"Really? All our Bumblebee ever does is talk." I say.

"Your Bumblebee can talk?" Ratchet asks.

"Yep." I say.

"So do any other humans know about the Autobots?" Raf asks.

"Well, me and Sari are the only ones allowed at base, but otherwise everybody knows about them." I say.

"So they don't have to hide?" Smokescreen asks.

"No, but they have vehicle modes, just in case." I say.

"Like what?" Bulkhead asks.

I had to think about it.

"Let's see, Optimus is a fire truck, Ratchet's an ambulance, Bulkheads a S.W.A.T team truck, Bumblebee's an undercover cop car, and" I sigh dreamily "then there's Prowl, he's a motorcycle."

"You must really like Prowl." Miko grins "He's all you ever talk about."

"Great Miko, you just made Zara blush." Jack says.

I groan. "Not again, you are worse than Sari."

Miko laughs.

"Yeah, that's Miko for you." Jack says.

~Arcee's POV~

I don't think that anyone can be worse than Miko. Everyone seemed to have questions for Zara. Though I did notice her glancing my way. My turn for a question.

"Zara." I say "Would you like to see more of Jasper?"

She smiles. "Sure."

I transform and she climbs on.

* * *

**Zara: Short chapter.**

**Me: True, hey if you guys want to ask, comment or dare any of the characters or me go ahead ask,we will try to answer, also, I am thinking about connecting this with my other fanfic More than meets the eye, what do you guys think? You know add some Jedi into the mix?. Don't judge! R&R! Bye.**


	14. Prowls Zara

**Yay reviews!**

**Zrexheartz: ****yayyy you put me at the beginning thanks dudette oh and nice chappie but its true what jack said :"Yeah, that's Miko for you." true all the way**

******Me: It is isn't it?**

**gnogueras0610: ****girls I like this it is getting interesting. keep going**

* * *

-Chapter 14: Prowls Zara-

~Jessa's POV~

Somehow I find myself walking through the park with Prowl. "So Prowl, what's Zara like?"

"You would have to ask Sari. I have only just met her." Prowl said.

"What do you know about her?" I ask.

"From how Sari explains her she's calm, kind, trusting, smart, but to me, she is beautiful in her own way." Prowl said.

I raised an eyebrow. "You got all that from Sari? Zara's just her babysitter."

"I have made my own observations." Prowl said.

"Really? What observations have you made about me?" I ask.

"You are a bit rebellious, yet you can remain calm. You seem to have a confusing relationship with your brother, and like my Zara, you are a see-er." Prowl said.

"Your Zara?" I ask.

I can tell that he is mentally slapping himself.

* * *

Later.

"I wish that I could talk to Zara." Sari sighed.

"Does she have a cell phone?" I ask.

"Yeah, and I know her number." Sari said. "She should have her phone with her."

"What's her number?" I ask. Sari grinned.

~Prowl's POV~

Jessa dialed the number and put it on speaker phone while it rang. "Breakaway? Zara likes Kelly Clarkson?" Sari shrugged.

_"Hello?" _Zara said.

"Zara!" Sari squealed.

_"Sari? What are you guys doing?" _Zara asked.

"Talking to you." Sari said.

Jessa smirked. "Nice one kid."

"What are you doing Zar?" Bumblebee asked.

_"Hi Bee, trying to track the Decepticon warship." _Zara said.

"They took the SDJ when I left didn't they?" Jessa asked flatly.

"The what?" Sari asked.

"Salena's dimension jumper." Jessa said.

_"Yeah, well, Arcee told me that one of the 'Con's took it once you left." _Zara said.

"Knock Out." Jessa growled.

"You've met a Decepticon?" Optimus asked. Jessa nodded.

"Yeah, thanks to Miko." she mumbled.

_"I heard that! Remember Jessa, I have your iPod." _a female voice said.

"You have what?" Jessa asked as she felt her pockets. "Miko!"

"Zara, do you have a plan?" I ask.

She gasped. _"Prowl!" _I can hear the excitement in her voice. _"Uh, yeah, we have a plan." _

"What is it?" I ask.

_"Optimus says that we need to track the warship, storm it, and take back the relic so I can come back and Jessa can leave." _Zara said.

I hack into the line as I walk away. "Zara, may I speak with you? Alone."

* * *

**Next chapter: Prowl and Zara talk**


	15. We Talked

**I am soooo sorry for not updating this sooner! Please don't kill me! This chapter is for my friend Spectra Prime (Luv you Tori!)**

**Yay reviews!**

**Zrexheartz: ****OHHHHHHHHHHH HEHE WONDER WHAT THERE GONNA TALK ABOUT**

**Me: Oh, you'll see**

**Madi the death angel: ****write more plz lol**

**Me: I will, unless something goes wrong. :)**

**The BloodyBonezAlchemist: What? U own me? My name is Zara! XD**

**Me: *laughs* Well that's a coincidence isn't it?**

**Spectra Prime: ****Haha Prowl, remember not to let your glossa slip! TROLOLOL**

**Me: *snickers* Oh trust me Spectra, this should be good... I hope.**

**Prowl: *groans***

* * *

-Chapter 15: We Talked-

~Zara's POV~

"Um, sure." I say as I take the phone off speaker.

_"First, how many visions have you had so far?" _Prowl asked.

"Two, both of them I fainted." I say. I look around, everyone's gone. Perfect.

_"You and Jessa need to control that." _Prowl said.

"Yeah, I guess." I sigh.

_"Zara, you will come back to us, you and I both know that I'm right."_ he says.

"I just want to come home, I miss you... Uh, I miss you guys," I say.

_"Sari misses you," _he says. That was NOT the answer I wanted to hear.

"So uh, have you guys thought of a plan?" I ask.

_"I think that we are going with the plan you came up with," _Prowl sighs.

"Oh, so how is this Jessa girl?" I ask.

_"Sari seems to like her," _Prowl says.

"Well that's good," I sigh.

_"Is something wrong?" _Prowl asks.

"Like I said, I want to come home," I say.

_"Well, you just need to be patient," _Prowl says.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Look, it's late, I should go," I say.

_"Goodnight Zara," _Prowl says.

"Goodnight Prowl," I say before he hangs up.

"So, what did ya talk about?" Miko asked as she and the others appeared out of thin air.

"We talked," I shrug.

"Come on Zara, it's time to go," Jack says. Jack reminds me of my older brother Jaxton (I called him Jax). Oh no...

_Vision Start_

_It was me, my mom, and my brother in a car driving through Detroit. My brother was twelve and I was eight. We had just gotten back from a family outing. We had fun, but little did I know that my life would change forever._

_Suddenly, somebody blew a red light and hit us head on. Hard. The car flipped over, where another car hit us, even harder than the last one. Both my mother and brother cried out in pain before everything went black._

_When I woke up again, I was in the hospital. Professor Sumdac sat across from me. I knew who he was because my mother worked for him._

_"W-Where's my mom? Where's Jax?" I asked as panic spread through my body. What he said next all but killed me._

_"Oh Zara, I am so sorry," he said._

_Vision End_

I fell to my knees, tears stinging my eyes. Jack dropped his helmet and ran over to me. "Zara!?"

"I-I did it! I didn't faint!" I said.

* * *

**Sorry again. Leave a review! I live for them!**


End file.
